fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Bilkins
|AKA = N/A |gender = Male |haircolor = Bald (brown, graying) |eyecolor = Brown |partners = Brian O'Conner |appearances = , }} BilkinsThe Fast and the Furious2 Fast 2 Furious is a Special Agent in the . A supporting character in the ''The Fast and the Furious'' series, Bilkins was involved in the undercover operation to expose a series of thefts in Los Angeles connected to illegal street racer Dominic Toretto and later, the capture and arrest of Miami drug lord, Carter Verone. Biography ''The Fast and the Furious'' Bilkins was assigned to oversee the LAPD-FBI task force in charge of apprehending Dominic Toretto and his crew, local street racers they suspected were behind multiple semi-truck hijackings in the Los Angeles area. Agent Bilkins supervised Brian O'Conner's activity during his undercover operation regarding Dominic Toretto. Despite Sergeant Tanner's confidence in Brian's ability to maintain his cover and focus on his objective, Bilkins was up front about expressing his doubts about Brian's ability to complete the operation. Brian's repeated stalls during the operation frustrated Bilkins, who was ready to take Dominic down. Despite the reveal of Dominic's violent past, Brian failed to produce the evidence Bilkins and Tanner needed. Though Brian manages to arrange an arrest for Johnny Tran, Tran is found not guilty of any crimes. Bilkins tells Brian that he has 36 hours to find and arrest Dominic and the heist crew or else he'll be fired and start thinking about another career. ''2 Fast 2 Furious'' Agent Bilkins reappears once more, now overseeing a U.S Customs-FBI operation attempting to take down Argentine drug lord Carter Verone. Using an undercover Customs agent, Monica Fuentes, Bilkins is able to locate Brian in Miami, who is now participating in illegal street races for a living. Following Brian's arrest, Bilkins and Markham try to convince Brian to help them expose and take down Verone. Bilkins used the multiple felonies Brian committed in Los Angeles to bring him onto the case, but with the request that he got to choose the partner who'll go undercover with him. Bilkins agreed to Brian's terms and accompanied him to Barstow, California to recruit Roman Pearce, his childhood friend. Bilkins willingly sat and watched Brian and Roman's fight until Roman was convinced that helping them would be worth his time. When Roman asked, Bilkins confirmed that his helping the FBI catch Verone would end with his and Brian's criminal records being erased. Bilkins monitored Brian and Roman's progress in the company of Verone and Fuentes, and was informed of the situation whenever the two checked in to report their progress. When the time came to arrest Verone, Bilkins monitored Markham's sting at the airport and Roman and Brian's situation from Customs HQ. Roman and Brian's chase leads the police to a warehouse. During the racers scramble, Bilkins assumes that Brian and Roman are still driving the Spyder and Evo. However, when the cars are cornered, Tej Parker and Suki are found instead. Characteristics Personality Bilkins is a veteran agent in the FBI with the rank of . During the events of The Fast and the Furious, Bilkins is openly mistrustful of Brian's loyalty to the LAPD and his undercover mission, despite Tanner's faith in the cop. Bilkins is willing to get the job done through whatever means he possibly can, and spares little sympathy. He is seemingly proven right when Brian lets Dominic Toretto go free and abandons the Los Angeles Police Department. In 2 Fast 2 Furious, Bilkins's opinion of Brian appears to have shifted. Bilkins is more than willing to go along with Brian's way of handling his assignment with Verone, placing more trust in his abilities despite Agent Markham's severe doubts in his Brian's loyalty. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:The Fast and the Furious Characters Category:2 Fast 2 Furious Characters Category:2 Fast 2 Furious Category:The Fast and the Furious